serenaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Martin
Olivia Martin is a witch of the Serena line of witches. She is the fourth daughter of Agatha Spelling and the mother of daughter, Kat Martin, who are also known as the Destined One. In the midst of her older half-sister, Myra Jones' engagement to an male witch, Carson Tanner, she also had a secret affair with him with whom she conceived Kat. The affair caused a rift between Olivia and Myra for a long time. Olivia also had trouble being a witch and opted for a normal life. After Kat's birth, Olivia concealed her witch heritage from her daughter to give her a normal life, however, when Kat was 15, she was forced to tell her the truth when evil demons started attacking her. She helped Kat learn her witchcraft at the same time helped take down numerous demons and warlock during the Teen Witch series. Olivia didn't approve of Kat's relationship with an warlock-mortal hybrid teenager, Damian Cooper at first but grew fond of him after he sacrificed his loyalty to his father to save Kat. As a descendant of Serena Denison, Olivia inherited the power of Molecular Transference and Telekinesis and was a powerful and exceptionally knowledgeable witch in her own right - she was responsible for writing numerous entries in the Serena Spellbook. Profile Olivia was born on -, 1974 to Agatha Spelling and - Martin. She was born with the Wiccan powers of Molecular Transference, Molecular Immobilization, and Telekinesis. She was the third daughter of powerful witch, Agatha Spelling and - Martin, her mother's third husband. She had two older half-sisters, Lydia Matthews and Myra Jones. Olivia and Myra didn't have a close relationship and had came to blows numerous times. Teen Years Relationship with Carson Tanner In 1991, Olivia met Carson Tanner, an demon hunter who was dating her older half-sister, Myra Jones at the time. Then five months later, while battling demons and Warlocks in an graveyard, Olivia and Carson began their affair. Being in an secret relationship with Carson had Olivia racked with guilt as she felt of betraying Myra, despite the two not having an close relationship and she tried to end the relationship. But Carson didn't want to let her go easily. In June of 1992, Olivia graduated from Santa Mira High and had planned to go to Spain for summer vacation. But when her mother was attacked by - that year, her plans were changed. Things in her life got worse when Carson tells Olivia that he planned to break things off with Myra to be with her. After her mother recovered, Olivia moved out of the Serena House and into an college dormitory. On Myra's wedding day, Carson revealed his affair with Olivia to Myra and she punches him. Beginning College In the fall of 1992, Olivia moved into an dorm room at her college to escape both Carson and her life as a witch. Meeting Kat Martin In 1995, when Olivia was in college, she was visited by her future daughter, Kat Martin who, along with her boyfriend, Damian Cooper, tried to unbind the bond that she had made with the warlock Nicholas. Against her will, she had promised him the powers of her daughter and had granted him immunity from those powers by blessing his ring. After Kat returned to her own time, Olivia discovered that she was pregnant while still in college. When she found out she was farther along, she realized that Carson was the father. Instead of telling him, she conceals it and vowed to never see him again. Due to her pregnancy, Olivia left university, just four credits shy of graduating, and attend beauty college to work as a hairdresser to support herself and her baby. Plus, she moves back in the Serena House. Prin's Revenge Due to this conviction, he also intended to remove the Olivia's unborn child from her womb before he killed her. Prin agreed to sedate Olivia for the procedure, not knowing that she was taking makara herbs for her pregnancy that would neutralize the sedative. Thus, Olivia was able to surprise and vanquishes him after he released her from the restraints. Kat's birth The pregnancy was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Olivia had a witch pregnancy where her powers became uncontrollable and she developed Telepathy, an power that gave Olivia the ability to read minds. This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying. In late 1995, Olivia went into labor while fighting Super Demons. She collapsed in the woods where her ex-lover, Carson Tanner lived. He took her to his cabin and turned his living room into an delivery room. With Carson's help, Olivia gave birth to her daughter Katrina. She nicknamed her Kat. Then, she made a memory erasing tonic to erase Carson's memory of delivering the baby and never talk to Olivia again. Following Kat's birth, Olivia told her family that they are to refrain their powers and not reveal their wiccan bloodlines so that Kat could have a chance at a normal life. Becoming an Empath Teen Witch of Santa Mira series Olivia, now in her mid-to-late 30's, is still a hairdresser and is dealing with raising her daughter, Kat, who has blossomed into a beautiful teenage girl. But Kat has become a rebellious teenager, with getting bad grades in school and hanging out with friends rather than do anything Olivia asks her to do. The Return of Carson Tanner Three months later, Olivia learned that Carson Tanner, her ex-lover had returned, shocking her. She revealed to a close friend about Carson Powers & Abilities Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Olivia had particular skill in this field, being able to invent spells to counter those of her mother's at the mere age of nine, though the rhyming was rather poor. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *Molecular Transference: *Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow molecules down to the point that they appear to be frozen in time. This is Patty's primary power which she channels through her hands. *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. *Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. She had this power during her pregnancy with eldest daughter, Kat Martin. Notes/Trivia *Although she was the third daughter of Agatha Spelling, Olivia was Agatha's first child with Donovan Martin. **Lydia Matthews and Myra Jones are Olivia's older half-sisters and Erica Miller is Olivia's younger sister. *Similar to Endora from Bewitched, Olivia didn't approve of her daughter, Kat's relationship with Damian Cooper, an warlock-mortal hybrid and would often turn him into any object. *It was revealed that Olivia was in college when she conceived Kat during her affair with Carson Tanner, the ex-fiance of Olivia's older half-sister, Myra in A Witch in Time. *When her niece, China Jones was killed in battle, Olivia revealed to her family that China's death was the reason for concealing their heritage from Kat over the years, fearing of losing her daughter. Furthermore, she blamed Myra for China's death because she didn't vanquish China's killer in the first place, therefore it would've saved her. *Olivia delivered Myra's fourth daughter, Alexa in their mother's bathtub, which temporary mended their relationship. *Olivia gave birth to Kat in 1995, at Carson Tanner's cabin. After the birth, Olivia erased Carson's memory of helping her deliver Kat. *Like her daughters, Kat and Kendra, Olivia has brown hair and blue eyes. *Both Olivia and her past life were pregnant with their daughters at an very young age. *Olivia was injured numerous times as a witch. **She was thrown though a glass door by an power ball thrown by an unknown demon. **She was stabbed by an unknown warlock back in 2000. *When she was pregnant with Kat, Olivia developed her powers as a part of an symptom of an Witch Pregnancy. This would be repeated again when she became pregnant with second daughter, Kendra. * Category:Serena Witch Category:Females Category:Mothers